


Works Cited

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abraham Lincoln Vampire Slayer, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Krisbaek - mentioned, M/M, Romantic Fluff, That last character threw you off didn't it, This is a very strange fic, Urban Fantasy, Xiuchensoo - mentioned, for a hot second - Freeform, history nerds, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: What do the Great Fire of Rome, Abraham Lincoln, the Trojan Horse, Sun Tzu, and Archduke Franz Ferdinand have in common? Junmyeon and Chanyeol fell in love between very heated (and nerdy) arguments about them. Remember kids, always cite your sources.





	Works Cited

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is my fic for the Super Effective fest!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I had a good time writing it hahaha I found some really really strange stories from Ancient Egypt, namely about Horus and Seth having a battle with semen. it was a WILD time
> 
> as always, a big thank you to [Aarushi](https://twitter.com/AarushiC_18) for being the best beta in the world!!!

**From: Baekkie**

_hey u know how u said u would help me w this history class and i told u i wasnt dumb and i could do it myself?_

_well i was wrong...help me write this paper?_

**To: Baekkie**

_mmmm i dunno you said that you're smart enough and dont need my help so i mean do you REALLY need me?_

**From: Baekkie**

_yes. yes i do._

**To: Baekkie**

_whats the magic word?_

**From: Baekkie**

_im v dumb and u are v smart oh wise god of history please help this stupid plebeian w his paper so he doesn't fail... and pretty pretty please junmyeonnie my best friend in the whole wide world i would be vewy vewy hwappy if u hwelped me uwu_

**To: Bakkie**

_i just vomited in my mouth. meet me at the library tonight at 6 and do NOT uwu at me again_

**From: Baekkie**

_THANK YOU!!! ill be there and one of my friends might tag along but I Will Be There_

It starts, as every strange occurrence in Junmyeon's life does, with Baekhyun.

The scar above Junmyeon's belly button started with Baekhyun - and lots of tequila and a hawk that did not enjoy having Junmyeon thrown at it by a very drunk, very loud idiot. His sudden induction into the _Monster Fuckers Anonymous_ group chat also started with Baekhyun, and Junmyeon is still waiting for that particular nightmare to end.

This chain of events starts with a simple text about a simple history paper and grows into something Junmyeon could have never imagined.

* * *

Junmyeon hops up the steps of the campus library. He looks down at his phone and swears when the time shows twenty past six. He had left his apartment early to make sure he wouldn’t be late, but the bus system cares for no one and obeys no laws. Junmyeon runs double-time and tries not to explode from guilt at making Baekhyun wait. He mentioned something about having a friend come with him, but if that friend bailed then he's just been waiting all by himself.

Minseok looks up from the front desk when Junmyeon walks in. He smiles sweetly, ever the kind and gentle soul living amongst the books of the library. "Baek and his friend are waiting for you in the blue study room," he says. Junmyeon breathes a sigh of relief. He starts to head that way when Minseok stands and stops him with a gentle hand on his arm. "Are you guys coming over to Jongdae's on Friday? It's just going to be movie night and maybe we'll grab some ice cream from that shop you and Kyungsoo like."

Junmyeon shrugs and chews at the inside of his cheek, mentally ticking through his list of to-do's for the weekend. "Maybe. I wanted to work on my thesis but I'll try to get far enough to make it!" Minseok nods in understanding as a fellow idiot suffering through his final year in the honors college and waves Junmyeon on. "If we're not done when you get off your shift, come join us. It's been a little while since I got to spend time with you, Minnie."

"Will do!"

And then Junmyeon waves Minseok goodbye and hurries to the blue study room tucked away in a corner of the library. Baekhyun sees him coming through one of the windows and waves happily, no sign that he even noticed Junmyeon running late. The man sitting next to Baekhyun looks up as well and he's not anyone Junmyeon has ever met before. Of course, Baekhyun makes friends like it's second nature and there are many people Junmyeon hasn’t met.

"So sorry I'm late, Baek," Junmyeon opens the door with a sheepish smile, "The buses were running behind."

Baekhyun just pulls a wheelie chair over from the other side of the table and turns his laptop for Junmyeon to start reading over what he's written so far. "No problem. It happens - oh! This is the friend I told you about." The man stands up and offers up a very, _very_ warm hand for a shake and Junmyeon feels a little intimidated by just how tall he is.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." The man smiles, cute face very friendly and earnest. "I know Baekhyun from his intro to music composition class. I was his TA." The TA that Junmyeon knows turned Baekhyun down for a date on three separate occasions before Baekhyun finally gave up and asked to just be friends. Junmyeon's heard a lot about Chanyeol, but Baekhyun's descriptions didn't do him justice.

"Kim Junmyeon. Baekhyun's my best friend." Baekhyun coos as he does every single time Junmyeon is forced to admit that he does indeed care about him. “It’s nice to meet you, Chanyeol.”

“Same.” Chanyeol moves his papers and pens to the other side of the table and motions for Junmyeon to take his seat.

“I didn’t mean to make you move,” Junmyeon mumbles, just a touch embarrassed. Baekhyun looks a little lost as well. Junmyeon raises his eyebrows at him in question and Baekhyun just shrugs helplessly. “You really didn’t have to.”

But Chanyeol just raises a hand and continues organizing his things. Junmyeon can’t help but notice how fast he does it. Chanyeol’s organizing system is _intense_ and yet he turns his messy pile of papers into neat stacks with corresponding pens and highlighters in maybe three minutes. He must have created it when he was young; that kind of muscle memory takes forever to get down.

Chanyeol looks up from his papers and smiles, only one side of his mouth quirking up, “It would be kinda rude of me to force you guys to squeeze together when I could just move over, wouldn’t it?” Junmyeon finds himself a little distracted. He shrugs and takes Chanyeol’s old seat, feeling a little tongue-tied.

Baekhyun gives him a moment to stare at Chanyeol in confusion before shoving the laptop in his face. "Help me," he whines, "I have no idea what I'm supposed to be writing about and this professor is such a hard grader for a class _no one_ wants to take."

Junmyeon scans the document and attempts to understand exactly what Baekhyun is supposed to be writing about. The introduction is good enough for a rough draft and there are citations with facts shoved in a bullet list underneath the two body paragraphs Baekhyun's managed to churn out, both about different people. But there is nothing to tell him what he's supposed to be reading about or what Baekhyun's stance is. "When is this due?"

He has a sinking feeling that the answer is an infinitesimally small number of hours. Partially because Baekhyun gently smacks his head into the table and tugs his hood over his head and partially because the title of the word doc is _Get This Done Before Tuesday!!!_ It's Monday night.

"Oh dear," Junmyeon whispers, "sleep is for the weak, I guess." Chanyeol laughs softly and Junmyeon glances over the top of the screen. Chanyeol just stares at his papers, seemingly oblivious to the world around him as he writes and erases and switches over to a new pile of papers. And so Junmyeon goes back to attempting to help Baekhyun with his dismembered skeleton of a paper. "What do you have to write about? I know it's got something to do with Rome because of the introduction but you've got notes about thirty completely unrelated things."

"I have to choose an emperor and write a six page paper about them and what we think about them as rulers based on our own morals. I like the idea of Marcus Aurelius or something but nothing has really jumped out to me."

Junmyeon deletes all the notes about Marcus Aurelius and the other emperors until only the bullets about Nero and Caligula are left. Baekhyun squawks and attempts to grab his laptop and protect it from Junmyeon and his finger poised over the backspace key. Junmyeon simply shrugs him off and swats at him with the hand not arranging all the notes for the two men into neat little columns. Then he passes the laptop back. "You're excellent at ranting," Junmyeon explains as Baekhyun whines at his now almost entirely empty document. "These two were fucking awful people and you'll have an easy time talking about how much you hate them."

Baekhyun reads through his notes on Caligula and Nero and then turns to Junmyeon with his arms wide open for a hug. Junmyeon lets it happen because there is simply no escaping a hug from Baekhyun, especially not a gratitude hug.

And then Baekhyun gets to work, typing furiously and mumbling to himself. Junmyeon watches him delete everything on Caligula and start outlining a paper designed solely to tear Nero to shreds. It is at moments like these that Junmyeon is grateful Baekhyun wants to be social worker and not a journalist; he'd get himself killed because of a scathing article about the wrong celebrity or politician.

Minutes pass without Baekhyun needing Junmyeon's help. He feels a little useless. He knows Baekhyun will be asking for help when he has to find reasons to fuel his newfound hatred of Nero but for now there's nothing for him to do. So he pulls out his own laptop and dives headfirst into his thesis in the hopes that he'll come up with something better to say about how many ancient religions are taught as legends and myths without the proper respect they deserve.

Junmyeon finds himself fighting for each and every word, as usual. He has never been under the impression that his thesis would be easy, and night after night of wrestling with each sentence is evidence that only idiots put themselves through this. The honors college is full of absolute morons. He always knew it; it's nice to have tangible proof though.

This is better than the figurative standoff he has with this paper every night in his apartment. The library walls don't close in on him quite as badly as the ones at home do. The company is nice too. Baekhyun is radiating pure determination to finish his paper on time and it's motivating Junmyeon to work harder on his own assignments. And Chanyeol is a little mesmerizing to watch, one pen being gnawed to death and another twirling between his fingers as he thinks.

Junmyeon actually feels the words come a little easier.

"‘Myeon," Baekhyun nudges him with his elbow, "I need a fact check. Did Nero really set those fires in sixty-four AD? Cause that’s pretty fucking awful and I could probably get a whole page out of it.”

Junmyeon closes his own laptop. He gets to be useful now! Rome isn’t a topic he knows inside and out, but he knows it well enough to help Baekhyun with an intro to history class. “Well,” he starts, “there were a lot of varying accounts, honestly. Tacitus said that Nero wasn’t even in Rome when the fire started and he’s regarded as one of the best Roman historians we have, but he’s also a secondary source. Some say Nero was playing the lyre and watching the fire destroy Rome, others say he returned from Actium and tried to care for the refugees.”

Baekhyun starts trying to pull all his limbs into his hoodie like a turtle with its shell because that was obviously not what he wanted to hear. Junmyeon wonders if maybe he should’ve just lied and said yes. There’s some evidence Baekhyun could use and he could talk about how all the Romans just accepted the rumors that Nero set the fire because they didn’t like him much in the first place.

“Nero started the fire. He wanted to see what the people of Rome would do and he wanted to come in like a hero and provide food and shelter to all the victims. Everyone knew it but Tacitus wasn’t going to write that down because Nero would make him drink a hemlock smoothie if he did.” And that’s absolute speculation, but Chanyeol seems perfectly confident, earnest in how he talks about Nero’s savior complex and need to be feared and respected by his people. “He was an awful person honestly. Like one of the worst emperors in my opinion.”

“What are your sources on that,” Junmyeon asks. Because maybe, just maybe, there were some new documents uncovered that finally solved the issue and Junmyeon just hasn’t heard about them yet. Chanyeol could be really into ancient Rome and be on top of the newest discoveries and Junmyeon might just not know. There’s no shame in learning new things. Junmyeon tries to tell himself that when someone disagrees with him; he has to learn how to not be right all the time.

Chanyeol blinks, like he didn’t expect to be asked to actually verify what he’s saying as fact. “Oh, I don’t know. I just, well, know. Call it intuition, I guess?”

Junmyeon feels his eye twitch. Intuition is _not_ a source. Intuition is good for baking and cooking and being the lead character in a horror movie. Intuition isn’t backed by science, by facts and things that can be proven and _cannot_ be used when discussing documented events in history.

Junmyeon takes a deep breath. He will not yell at Chanyeol. “You have to have sources, Chanyeol. You can’t just claim things without any factual evidence; we’re not politicians.” Chanyeol hunches his shoulders and his sweet face morphs into a scowl. Junmyeon startles at the sudden change.

“I know that I’m right, alright? I don’t need sources for something I know.” Junmyeon begins to rethink his resolution of not yelling at Chanyeol. It’s one thing to be sweet and clueless and very cute; it’s something entirely different to be willingly, arrogantly ignorant. “Tacitus was a little bitch when it came to writing down what actually happened. He served as a historian during times that weren’t particularly great to those who wrote about the awful things the emperors and politicians were doing, but it doesn’t excuse passing along fake information to the people of the present. Your ‘records’ are just watered down versions of what really happened. I’d be surprised if anything in there is factual.”

Junmyeon bites his tongue and does his very best not to snap. He would have already leapt over the table and down Chanyeol’s throat if this had happened at any other moment, but Baekhyun is looking between them with a look of absolute terror. He keeps laughing quietly, hollow and high-pitched and very nervous, and slowly sliding off his chair and onto the floor, far out of range if war actually does break out.

Chanyeol doesn’t back down when Junmyeon looks him right in the eye. He really wants to see if Chanyeol will take it back. There are very, very few things Junmyeon is confident in regarding how America interprets ancient texts, or texts in general - the United States is not known for unbiased history, no country is. But there is difference between interpretation and attempting to discredit one of the greatest historians from ancient Rome.

He knows this is a very, very stupid thing to be arguing about. Nero has been dead for nearly two thousand years and the Great Fire of Rome is literally the last thing on anyone’s mind today. It’s very childish of him, but Chanyeol started it.

And then Chanyeol deflates and looks back to his notes. “Just go with what Junmyeon said. Your professor has the same ‘facts.’ I don’t want you to fail, Baek, even if I’m right. Besides, even Tacitus got the Christian persecution right - Junmyeon could probably tell you all about it.” Chanyeol pulls a pair of headphones of his backpack and shoves them over his ears, smiling at Junmyeon in a way that can only be a white flag before burying himself in his own work again. “Good luck on the paper.”

Baekhyun mumbles a _thanks_ and turns to Junmyeon with a shaky smile. “So, Tacitus is the guy I’m citing,” he asks. Junmyeon still wants to throw Chanyeol out the window because he is horribly vindictive, but he can’t help but be a little placated. Chanyeol indirectly called him smart and there are very few compliments he likes more.

“Mhm, Tacitus, I’ll pull up the citation on my computer. Just start ranting about how Nero must’ve been awful for the people to believe the rumors about him.”

“And the Christian persecution?”

“Just save like…five pages for you to yell about genocide and stuff.” Baekhyun lights up, squirming in his chair and singing about how he’s going to finish his paper on time. Junmyeon giggles with him. Then he closes the word doc for his thesis and starts pulling up articles on Nero being a stain on the ancient world. At least one of them will get something done tonight.

They finish at ten. Baekhyun is a truly vicious typist when he has the ideas in his brain, and he knows how to rant. He’s on the university’s debate team for a reason.

Junmyeon and Chanyeol each take a turn reading through the paper to pick out any mistakes before they call in Minseok, the human spell-check. The relief Junmyeon feels when Baekhyun gets the confirmation that his paper has been submitted is unlike anything ever experienced in the known universe.

“I’m gonna go buy a whole pint of that Halo Top ice cream and eat while yelling at the contestants on a cooking show,” Baekhyun says and attempts to moonwalk out of the study room. He fails and nearly brains himself on the doorknob. Junmyeon laughs and sighs, opening the door for him so he can continue to make an idiot of himself elsewhere. “Thank you guys for your help! I’ll buy you lunch sometime!”

“You’re welcome! Anytime!”

Junmyeon gathers up his own things and pushes his chair before heading out the door himself. It’s not too late for him to head home and maybe get a paragraph or two done on his thesis. There’s a shadow out of the corner of his eye as starts out the door and he pauses. Chanyeol is standing off to the side, head hung low and hands clasped in front of him like a child admitting they did something wrong.

Chanyeol steps a little closer when he realizes Junmyeon’s stopped. He looks at him through his bangs with pitiful puppy dog eyes. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn’t mean to. I guess we both just got a little too fired up about Nero and the - ha, Great Fire of Rome.” His smile is a peace offering, hopeful and sweet and Junmyeon can’t find it within himself to be angry anymore. Chanyeol was good to Baekhyun earlier, pouring over each and every line to make sure every mistake was corrected.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon sighs, “I guess we did. No hard feelings?”

Chanyeol brightens up and sticks his hand out for a shake. “Nope! No hard feelings!” Junmyeon shakes his hand again. Chanyeol must be one of those odd furnace-y people that just never get cold. The study room was cold enough for Junmyeon to have dig out a jacket but Chanyeol is in a t-shirt and shorts and his hand is just as warm as it was before.

Then he’s hurrying out the door with a wave goodbye. The harsh library lights bring out the auburn in his hair and Junmyeon decides that that is a very good look. “I’ll see you around, Junmyeon!”

* * *

Junmyeon taps his pen against his paper, trying to come up with a rhythm that might kick-start his brain back to life. It's hopeless though, the Egyptian pantheon and the way it's taught in schools has bested him. His brain is mush and the words start warping through the page when he stares too long. He leans back in his seat, rubbing his eyes and staring at the ceiling.

This is probably what he gets for not doing all the research _before_ he started writing his thesis. In his defense, it seemed like a good idea to write the sections of the different religions while he was researching that specific religion so the information would be fresh in his mind. _Seemed_ is the keyword; it was most certainly _not_ a good idea. Junmyeon has been here for two hours, maybe three, and yet he's gotten barely half an hour's work done.

"Why is this so difficult," Junmyeon asks the stained, poorly maintained ceiling tiles.

"Because you like to suffer." Junmyeon jumps in his seat, nearly tipping over and onto the floor. Jongdae cackles. His mouth curves into that signature feline smile, a sign that chaos is imminent. Junmyeon says a silent goodbye to his hope of getting anything done for the day, but then Jongdae just gives him a side-hug and adjusts his own backpack. "I would love to stay and bother you, but I gotta run to class. If I don't sit between Baek and that new exchange student, they'll talk the entire time and I won't be able to get anything done. But I think there might be _someone_ who’d be happy to keep you company. If you know what I mean.”

“I certainly do not know what you mean. What the fuck are you talking about?" Jongdae blows him a kiss and hurries out of the cafeteria before Junmyeon can grab him. If a day comes where Jongdae does not attempt to drive someone insane for his own amusement, the world itself will implode from the sudden lack of chaos.

Junmyeon just shakes his head and goes back to the long, arduous process of studying gods and goddesses.

It’s more than he should be doing. He is well-aware that he’s going overboard on research. All he needs to know is how each religion is being represented in the American educational system and how that representation trivializes it. There’s no academic reason for him to have thirty pages of research about all the well-known gods in the Egyptian pantheon.

But Junmyeon loves to learn, and this is like a school-sanctioned Wikipedia binge that no one can criticize him for. Ancient religions are fascinating because they allowed for human gods. Most modern religions, particularly those in the west, are centered around a god that is all-mighty and perfect. That’s a little hard to come to terms with when you’re young and making mistakes left, right, and center.

Is it so wrong to want a god that fucks up just as bad as he does? A god that’s a little more human and a little less ‘all-seeing eye’?

"Egyptian gods? Really? I thought you liked Roman history - I didn't mean to scare you!" Chanyeol at least has the decency to look embarrassed that he made Junmyeon scream in the middle of a cafeteria like a little girl. He waves off everyone turning around to stare at what must have sounded like a very frightened macaque and attempts a sheepish smile. "You okay? I really didn't mean to," he says and settles into the chair across from Junmyeon, cheeks pink and ears red.

"I'm fine," Junmyeon finally wheezes, attempting to fight down the heat in his own cheeks, "just don't sneak up on me like that again."

"But I didn't sneak up on you. I asked Jongdae to do me a favor and tell you that I wanted to come sit with you but then you didn’t wave me over so I thought were still mad at me over the Nero thing. I just wanted to come over and make sure you weren’t - mad that is, that you weren’t mad." Junmyeon knows who Jongdae was talking about earlier then. Chanyeol must not know Jongdae that well. He only ever _returns_ favors.

Chanyeol shrugs, laughing nervously and hunching his shoulders. Junmyeon realizes he’s still waiting to find out if he’s still angry and he reaches across the table to pat Chanyeol on the arm with a small smile, “I’m not mad. I promise. I just didn’t see you.” The argument in the library was weeks ago and Chanyeol apologized; Junmyeon would be an absolute ass if he didn’t move on. Chanyeol brightens up. The room seems to brighten with him. Junmyeon isn’t surprised, Chanyeol seemed like one of those people, magnetic, influencing an entire room with a smile or a frown. It’s nice to know that he’s right, even if he’s the one feeling a little caught in the spell.

“Why are you studying Egyptian gods though?” Chanyeol asks after a few minutes of silence. He hasn’t pulled out any work of his own, just stared at Junmyeon’s papers. “Baekhyun mentioned you’re a history major but I thought the college was mostly focused on American history. It’s why I was kind of surprised you knew about Tacitus before.”

“It is really focused on American history, but they can’t _force_ me to not study what I want to study, you know? I like ancient history a lot, so I made it my thesis. The religions, at least. I wanted to talk about how they’re represented in the modern day as myth instead of religion.”

Chanyeol’s head tilts to the side, a serious look in his eye. Junmyeon prepares his speech to defend himself and his work. It’s not the first time someone in midwest America has taken offense because they can’t _imagine_ the ancient pantheons being treated the same as their monotheistic religion - as if they both don’t have _theos,_ the Greek word for _god._ As if polytheistic religions aren’t still practiced all over the world.

Where he usually feels anger, Junmyeon just feels disappointment. He’d thought Chanyeol was, in all honesty, pretty cool. In the weeks since the Nero argument, Chanyeol has waved at him every time they pass each other on campus and asked Baekhyun to say hello for him. Then Chanyeol’s face morphs into the biggest, brightest smile of them all, eyes crinkling up and pure sunshine blasting Junmyeon in the face. “Man, I knew you were really awesome and all, but you’re just really, really cool.”

“What?”

Chanyeol shrugs, cheeks turning pink again. He reminds Junmyeon an awful lot of a puppy and Junmyeon can’t help but smile with him. “I just think that’s one of the best thesis ideas I’ve ever heard. It makes me really happy that I can call you a friend.” They’re friends now. Wonderful, actually, truly wonderful. “I’d love to help too,” Chanyeol says, eyes going wide and earnest like they did in the library, “I know a lot about ancient religions. And I have sources too.”

They share a private laugh and Junmyeon pushes his papers on the Egyptian gods across the table. “I’d love help, actually.” Chanyeol seems to somehow brighten even more. It’s like he’s trying to outdo the sun or something. “I am having _a lot_ of trouble with the Egyptian religion. As in, I’ve been here for hours and I just keep staring at the words without actually understanding anything. I think it’s just hard get a real feel for what the religion was actually about.”

“Probably because it’s been bastardized and fucked with in so many movies,” Chanyeol sighs. Junmyeon nods. _The Mummy, Scorpion King_ , _Gods of Egypt_ , the religion of ancient Egypt is just a playground for white actors in Hollywood. “From what I know, the Egyptian religion was very much about life, about being a good person and going to face Maat and Ammit with the hope that you get to move on to the afterlife and not be devoured.”

Junmyeon scrambles to find a notebook and pencil in his backpack. Chanyeol sounds exactly as he did in the library. He’s so confident, so earnest, so sure of himself that all Junmyeon would need to hear is a reference to a source and he’d likely believe anything he said. Junmyeon wants to write it all down because he’s never been that persuasive in his life.

A notebook is placed in front of him. Rilakkuma stares up at him from the cover and from the pen that slides towards him a few seconds later. He looks up at Chanyeol and meets that sunshine smile with a small one of his own. “Thanks.”

“No problem! I’m happy to help.”

Junmyeon fights down a blush and clears his throat. It doesn’t do much for the embarrassment running hot under his skin, but it makes him feel a little more put together. “So would you say that the Egyptian religion is being misconstrued in the American education system as a religion obsessed with death? And could you cite your sources, please? You don’t have to be specific, just where the information is coming from so I can go back and look it up.”

Chanyeol nods, chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip. It takes a few moments for him to actually answer. He pulls out a journal that has seen better days and skims a few pages, slipping it back into his backpack and sighing through his nose.

“This is going to sound very awkward,” Chanyeol drums his fingers on the table, “but I don’t know. I didn’t go to school in America aside from, well, now, so I can’t actually pass any judgements. If you have, like, statements or curriculum that I could look at I could probably help though. Sorry.” Chanyeol seems actually guilty, staring at the table and refusing to look up even when Junmyeon taps his hand and tries to show him the files on Junmyeon’s laptop.

“Don’t feel bad! _You’re_ the one offering to help _me_ , it’s my job to provide you with the resources to look over.” Junmyeon gives him what he hopes is a very encouraging smile. It must work a little, because one corner of Chanyeol’s mouth quirks up and he takes the computer. “So just look those over and tell me what you think, I guess.”

And Chanyeol does. He reads over all the files Junmyeon has pulled about regarding America’s idea of ancient Egypt and promptly rips them to shreds. Junmyeon pauses at the sheer ferocity in Chanyeol’s voice, the way he disregards entire papers with a _completely wrong, just plain trash_. It makes his cheeks feel hot and that’s a bit concerning, but also something for him to think about later, after he has all his research.

Junmyeon can’t even find it in himself to ask questions or ask for sources. He just lets Chanyeol rant and wonders if they could possibly trade brains for a day or two.

“Do you have anything else you want me to look over?” Junmyeon nods dumbly and brings up more resources, gently pushing the laptop back. “Great,” Chanyeol says with a smile that gives Junmyeon whiplash. “Oh, this is what they teach middle school kids, right? I’ll have to make sure I account for that because they’d have to dumb everything down a little bit.” If his advisors would allow it, he would just put down Chanyeol as a source and be done with the entire paper. It would all just be one giant block quote and Junmyeon could waltz out of college with his degree.

The conversation eventually takes a gradual turn towards the Egyptian pantheon itself. Somewhere between Junmyeon pulling up slideshows and attempting to write down everything that comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth, Chanyeol starts making offhand comments about his favorite gods and goddesses. “Seth was such a jerk,” he says as he turns the computer back to Junmyeon on a slide about the god. “Like, a real fucking asshole. And it wasn’t like ‘oh, he’s evil’ but he just made really nasty comments about people for no reason. Get this, it was never recorded, but Isis once shoved him into Nile for being a dick to Anubis.”

Junmyeon can’t help but laugh. Chanyeol has an odd tendency to talk about the gods in a very personal, informal way. Maat, goddess of truth, was a ‘hardass’ and Thoth was a ‘giant nerd’ and together they were ‘one of the sweetest couples.’ Junmyeon has never read any stories regarding the two of them together, so he can’t argue, but it just seems like an odd way to talk about them.

Chanyeol smiles wide when Junmyeon laughs, flailing his hands around in what is probably supposed to be a meaningful gesture. “I’m serious! Anubis was very kind and a little sensitive because he oversaw the dead and had to deal with dead children more than any one person should - I’m honestly still floored at how he managed to be so kind after seeing that much death. But Anubis didn’t like to talk about his duty much because it was so hard for him and Seth would just keep bothering him about it. One day he asked if Anubis made humans die so he would have a job and Isis backhanded him into the Nile.”

“I’m sure she did,” Junmyeon giggles, “She seems like that kind of person. Very just.” Chanyeol huffs and stares at him as though _he’s_ the one being unreasonable. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re the one waxing poetic about Anubis’ fragile sensibilities.”

“He works with dead children, there’s nothing fragile about it!”

Junmyeon just nods, fighting down another laugh. Chanyeol’s imagination is something else. Junmyeon wonders if his parents are historians that used to tell him stories about ancient Egypt when he was a little kid and he just absorbed them into what he assumes is general knowledge. Junmyeon’s parents once convinced him the chupacabra ate little boys that didn’t go to bed on time, which was odd considering his parents are Korean, but he still gets nervous when people mention goats.

Junmyeon yawns, stretching his arms above his head and leaning back in his chair. The sunset has turned the sky orangey pink and he wonders just how long they’ve been sitting here. He almost doesn’t want to know. He’s taken up so much of Chanyeol’s time and he’s not entirely sure he wants to let him go just yet.

He comes back to Chanyeol staring at him, big, brown eyes blinking slowly. His mouth is just open, like he paused mid-word. “You okay?”

Chanyeol startles and his ears burn red again, pink rushing to his cheeks. He ducks his head to hide behind Junmyeon’s laptop screen. Junmyeon pretends to yawn again and covers his smile with his hand. He ignores the sun slowly falling outside and rests his cheek on his fist; no, he’s not ready for Chanyeol to leave, he just wants to sit with him a little while longer.

Eventually, they do finish, and Junmyeon thanks Chanyeol again for his help. Chanyeol tries to wave it off, ears turning a pretty shade of pink. He wants to offer to buy Chanyeol lunch to return the favor, but that just makes him that much more embarrassed and Junmyeon sets the matter aside for a later day. Instead, he watches as Chanyeol hurriedly packs up all his things and refuses to take the Rilakkuma notebook and pen back, saying they’re a gift of good luck for Junmyeon’s thesis.

It’s the first, and hopefully only, time the little cartoon bear makes him feel warm inside.

“Hey,” Junmyeon calls when he finds that he’s still not ready to say goodbye just yet, “I’ve never actually asked what you’re studying. You just spent your whole afternoon helping me and I feel kind of bad that I don’t even know your major.”

Chanyeol just shrugs and waves off the hidden apology. “We were busy, don’t worry about it! But I’m studying music. The actual major sounds weird to me so I just call it music.” That makes sense, he was a TA for a music class, after all. “I play some instruments and make demos for songs. Mostly in my spare time because the professors here aren’t very flexible in the subject matter they allow. I can write all the love songs I want as long as I don’t mention that I like boys, you know?” Chanyeol has the hands for guitar and piano; his mother called them musician's hands whenever they went to his cousin’s piano recitals, long fingers and broad palms.

Junmyeon smiles inwardly because he has real, concrete proof that Chanyeol is into guys.

Chanyeol stands up from the table again and waves goodbye, walking out of the cafeteria with a silly skip in his step. Then he stops and spins on his heel, sprinting back to the table like his life depends on it.

“Oh! I forgot that I wanted to, um… Well, Baekhyun showed me this video he took of you singing with Jongdae and I thought you sounded really good - don’t think you have to or anything because you never actually gave me permission to see that video of you, and I know music can be really private. But I was wondering if you’d record with me. Like do the vocals for a few of my tracks? I think your voice would sound really good with these ballads I’ve been working on.”

Junmyeon blinks. He’d been hoping that Chanyeol would ask him on a date. This isn’t _bad,_ but it’s a little more private than he’s comfortable with. He tells Chanyeol as much and he understands, saying that singing is a personal thing. “But,” Junmyeon bites the inside of his cheek in thought, “give me your number and I’ll think about it and text you if I change my mind?”

Chanyeol grins. “Sounds like you’re just trying to get my number, but sure - I would give you my number anyway though! Don’t feel pressured because you can have my number without singing or anything! I _want_ to give you my number!” Baekhyun mentioned that Chanyeol tends to babble when he thinks he’s shoved his foot in his mouth. It’s endearing.

Junmyeon leaves the cafeteria with a skip in his step, a notebook full of research in his backpack, and a new contact in his phone.

Junmyeon’s neighbor is vacuuming the little area outside his front door when Junmyeon steps out of the elevator. He’s asked why a few times, but Lincoln says he was just raised to always keep his front porch clean. His welcome mat might not be a porch, but the lesson still stands, apparently. “Oh, hello, Junmyeon! I didn’t know you were out so late! You have to be careful at night, you know. And around actors, you must be very, very careful around actors.”

“Mhm, I’ll make sure to remember that.” Junmyeon hums to keep himself from giggling. Lincoln is a good neighbor, never loud at night and very friendly when they run into each other, but he says some of the strangest things Junmyeon’s ever heard. “Have a good night, Lincoln!”

Junmyeon’s phone buzzes as he’s locking his front door behind him and he looks down to see Chanyeol sending the requested selfie for his contact photo. Junmyeon leaves his backpack on the couch to be dealt with later and throws himself on his bed. Working on his thesis while he still has all the information fresh in his mind would be the smartest idea, but Junmyeon thinks he’s allowed a few stupid ideas in his life.

So, he attempts a decent selfie to send back and lets himself get ridiculously flustered when Chanyeol calls him cute.

* * *

Their first date goes just about as well as Junmyeon should've expected. Chanyeol is handsome and very sweet, blushing when Junmyeon pulls out his chair for him. They end up eating dinner at Chanyeol's apartment because the restaurants are expensive and Chanyeol promises to make Junmyeon the best stir fry he'll ever eat in his life, but that doesn't mean Junmyeon can't be a gentleman. Junmyeon thinks that Chanyeol deserves a gentleman.

Junmyeon also thinks that he definitely deserves to see Chanyeol in a button-down every day for the rest of his life. "You look really, really good," he says. Chanyeol does. The button-down is beautiful, and the lighting in the apartment brings out the reddish tones in Chanyeol's hair and it makes Junmyeon's mouth a little dry.

"Oh, uh, thanks. You do too. Look good, that is. You look really good too." Junmyeon can feel himself smiling dopily, but he doesn't have the will to make it stop. Chanyeol blushes when he messes up his words and it makes the warm hand underneath Junmyeon's own go hot.

It's a wonderful date. They enjoy each other's company and eat what actually does turn out to be the best stir fry Junmyeon's ever eaten. Chanyeol does a little victory dance when he tells him that. It's so cute Junmyeon thinks his heart might explode. He attempts to help with the dishes and ignores Chanyeol protesting and attempting to block him from entering the kitchen. "It's what I should be doing as a date. You cook, I clean, Chanyeol."

"No," Chanyeol whines, "I was gonna do the dishes after you leave! I recorded a documentary on ancient Rome that I thought you might like. I don't know how good it is, but I just wanted to watch like a movie with you and stuff. And we both like history - it'd be cool if we could watch an ancient Rome thing together. You know, because of our argument the first time and all."

Junmyeon heart thumps in his chest. Chanyeol is the sweetest boy he's ever been on a date with. He resigns himself to being an unhelpful date, for now. He can't turn down Chanyeol's hopeful eyes or the way he fidgets nervously with the hem of his shirt.

"I'm helping you clean before I leave... But a movie sounds great. Just don't start arguing with me again."

Chanyeol laughs. He pulls Junmyeon towards the couch by the hand and nearly trips over his own furniture. Instead, he ends up falling backwards on the sofa, Junmyeon landing on top of him. "Shit, sorry! You okay?" Chanyeol is still laughing, though a bit more nervously than before. He's not winded at all. Chanyeol is laughing like it was a kitten instead of Junmyeon, a grown man who visits the gym when his schedule allows, that landed right on his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You weigh like next to nothing." Junmyeon highly doubts that. He leaves it alone though. Chanyeol might be trying to act manly and tough because it's their first date and he wants to look cool. It's a little ridiculous - Junmyeon already thinks he's very cool; he wouldn't have agreed to a date if he didn't.

They get more comfortable on the couch, sitting next to each other with their shoulders pressed together. Chanyeol attempts to pull that yawning trick to put his arm around Junmyeon's shoulder, but ends up smacking himself in the face when he moves a little too fast.

It's painfully endearing, enough so that Junmyeon takes Chanyeol's arm and puts it around his own shoulders. Chanyeol's side is surprisingly warm. Junmyeon leans into and asks Chanyeol to start the movie. "O-oh yeah! I'll do that right now! I hope this isn't one of those really bad ones that tries to dramatize everything."

"Same," Junmyeon rests his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, "they're like historical soap operas, but with worse acting."

They're arguing before the actual documentary starts.

"Why are we arguing about the importance of Jupiter? He was the leader of the pantheon!"

Chanyeol scoffs and leans his head against the back of the couch. "Because Jupiter was a big dumb idiot and all the women and slaves, who were the actual backbone of Roman society, worshiped gods like Vesta or Feronia who were more sympathetic to their problems."

That's a fair point. Junmyeon will concede that to Chanyeol at least. Junmyeon isn't sure how, when, or why this argument started, but he's half on Chanyeol's lap to look him in the eye and he doesn't really want to move.

"Why is there so little known about Feronia - wait, okay the emperors wouldn't be too fond of a goddess that wanted to grant freedom to slaves. You have a point there. Just give me a second to think." Chanyeol looks so smug. It drives Junmyeon wild. He can almost hear him gloating in his own head.

"Admit it, it makes sense for Jupiter to be less revered by the masses."

"I'm not saying it doesn't, Yeol, I'm just saying that if we go by what sources we have, Jupiter is more prominent." Junmyeon shifts fully onto his lap to get a little more height and they both freeze. It hadn't really occurred to him that he was on Chanyeol's _lap_ until that moment. He knew where he was, but he didn't _know_.

They blink at each other. Chanyeol's cheeks look as pink as Junmyeon's feel. Junmyeon leans in slowly, as slow as he can to give Chanyeol time to push him away or tell him no, and presses their lips together. It's short, maybe a few seconds, but Junmyeon's face is on fire when he pulls away.

Chanyeol blinks. Junmyeon hopes that he didn't misread the situation and make things awkward. "I really hope that the arguments aren't going to become like a romantic thing for us," Chanyeol says, grinning sheepishly, "I think you're really cute when you get grumpy, but I'm not into angry makeouts."

"Oh," Junmyeon thinks for a moment. He hadn't really considered the arguments being foreplay before. It's not a great thought either. "I don't really find the arguments hot or anything. Like they're fun and I like that we can have these and not get mad at each other - not _really_ mad, at least. But they don't turn me on or anything. I think it was just being in your lap."

Chanyeol smiles, nodding. "Oh, well, that's good. I like you being in my lap."

"I like being in your lap."

"Cool."

"Yeah... Cool."

Junmyeon chews on his lower lip for a moment and watches Chanyeol stare at his mouth. "Would you want to kiss me again? We don't have to if you don't want to though."

Chanyeol shakes his head. His pretty eyes are wide and his hands come up to Junmyeon's waist like he's scared Junmyeon might toss himself off his lap and ruin the moment. "No no no, I definitely do want to kiss you again. I would like to kiss you multiple times, like a lot of times. Because you're very attractive physically and mentally and I've really liked spending time with you and I don't think I'm going to stop talking unless you kiss me so please-"

Argument forgotten, Junmyeon giggles and kisses Chanyeol again.

* * *

They go out for their second date. Junmyeon gets tickets for a movie that has nothing to do with history and Chanyeol buys hot chocolate for their walk around the park. Junmyeon spends most of the night tucked under Chanyeol's arm because his boyfriend is wonderfully warm even in the cold autumn nights.

He hasn't told Chanyeol that he calls him his boyfriend yet. They've only been on two dates and all so it might be a little fast. But they've made it absolutely clear that they're exclusive. He isn't sure if he thinks he's going to be rejected or if it's because he stutters every time he tries to say _Chanyeol_ and _boyfriend_ in the same sentence.

A couple in a horse-drawn carriage goes by while they're sitting on a bench. "You know," Chanyeol says between sips of hot chocolate. Junmyeon hums and leans into his side, tucking his cold face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol shivers but doesn't push him off. Junmyeon wonders how he managed to get such a sweet boyfriend. "The Trojan horse actually came from Sun Tzu."

"What?"

"Yeah. He didn't have his men hide in it or anything, but he did make a giant horse and use it to distract the other army."

Junmyeon laughs. "That sounds ridiculous." Chanyeol nods and presses a kiss to his temple. "Are you sure about it?"

"Mhm. I'm as sure as you are adorable." Junmyeon rolls his eyes and ignores the way his stomach flutters and flips. He should be used to this by now, Chanyeol is almost obnoxiously verbal with compliments, but it never fails to make his cheeks warm up. It's a little embarrassing, if he's entirely honest. "Sun Tzu never wrote it down, he didn't want anyone else to take his best technique."

Junmyeon could probably argue about it if he really wanted to. There's never been any record of anything like the Trojan horse happening other than, well, the Trojan horse. There's also a lot of speculation as to who Sun Tzu actually was in the first place. But it's not worth it.

He hums and takes Chanyeol's free hand in his own. It seems a little stupid to him to hold onto Sun Tzu and the Trojan horse when he could hold onto his boyfriend instead. "Wanna come over after all our big projects are done in a few weeks and have a movie marathon? I think you'd like the stuff Laika does."

"I'd love to, Myeonnie," Chanyeol hugs him closer and Junmyeon can hear the smile in his voice. "I could finally meet that neighbor you've be telling me about. Lincoln sounds pretty cool; I like that he makes sure there are no weird people sneaking onto your floor."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. A little weird in an eccentric kind of way." Then he shivers, even Chanyeol's heat failing to keep him warm enough after so long out in the cold.

"We should probably get you inside soon, you're freezing."

Junmyeon shrugs. As with most of the time he spends with Chanyeol, he's not ready for it to end. "In a little while. Tell me more about Sun Tzu?"

* * *

"I'm so tired," Chanyeol murmurs. Junmyeon coos in sympathy and pats the hands wrapped around his waist. Two exams and a presentation tend to wear people out; he's a little surprised that Chanyeol still agreed to come over. Even if they had planned it weeks in advance, Junmyeon would've understood if he’d decided to stay home tonight and come over tomorrow when he's less exhausted.

But Chanyeol's here, leaning against him as the elevator rises up to his floor. Junmyeon reaches up and runs his fingers through his hair, smiling when Chanyeol yawns and nuzzles his face into his hair. There's something very sweet about being so short in comparison to his boyfriend, who is officially his boyfriend as of last week. It feels good to be able to take care of Chanyeol like this.

The elevator dings at Junmyeon's floor and he leads Chanyeol into the hallway. "We don't have to watch any movies, you know. We can just eat dinner and cuddle if you want." Chanyeol tries to protest but Junmyeon leans up on his tiptoes to kiss him quiet. "You're exhausted, Yeol. We can just sleep off the week and watch some movies together tomorrow morning. Or next week. It's not like we're running out of time."

Chanyeol sighs, shoulders sagging. He likes to pretend that he's tough and unflappable, but there are bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep and Junmyeon knows that he _needs_ a good night's rest.

Lincoln pops his head out of his door as they walk by. Junmyeon startles, nearly knocking Chanyeol over when he jumps. "Who is that? I heard more than one voice."

Junmyeon huffs a sigh through his nose and stamps down the blossoming irritation in his chest. This happens every single time Junmyeon brings a friend over. They're the only two people on their floor, likely because of Lincoln’s intense reaction to strangers. Junmyeon thinks it has something to do with Lincoln's son. Junmyeon doesn't know what happened to him but he does know that he passed a long, long time ago and Lincoln blames himself for it.

Junmyeon finds it hard to be angry at someone trying to work through their grief like that. But it is a little ridiculous how Junmyeon has to walk his friends through the hallway so Lincoln doesn’t interrogate them.

"Yes, this my boyfriend. He is not a murderer and he'll probably be coming over a lot. I hope, at least." Chanyeol nods and Junmyeon call feel him smile against his temple. “Yeah. So he’s going to be coming by and he’s pretty harmless.” There’s a playfully offended gasp by his ear, Chanyeol acting scandalized that anyone could consider him a threat. He isn’t over six feet tall and at least a _little_ intimidating.

Oddly enough, Lincoln doesn't regard Chanyeol with the same suspicion he gave Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and all of Junmyeon's other friends. There's familiarity in the way he nods and meets Chanyeol's eyes. And Chanyeol bows, just slightly, in return.

"I feel like I'm missing something here," Junmyeon says, forcing a laugh to try and sound less nervous than he actually is. The air is different than it was before, heavier in his lungs, a little colder.

But Chanyeol doesn't seem affected. Granted, Chanyeol never gets cold unless the cold is on his skin; he let Junmyeon wear his coat on the walk from the bus stop and still hasn't started shivering. The strange tension is lost on him as well. It makes Junmyeon feel a little vulnerable, caught in the middle of it all.

"Lincoln and I have seen each other around before. Just a little surprised to see each other here, I guess. It'd be like if you found out Kyungsoo was a neighbor or something." Chanyeol gently squeezes him around the waist and hums, "A little 'oh wow, you live here' kind of thing, you know?'"

Junmyeon disagrees wholeheartedly. If he found out Kyungsoo lived next to Chanyeol he'd say hello, maybe give Kyungsoo a hug and tell Chanyeol how he knows Kyungsoo. They'd remark about how funny it is, how small the world is for them to live right next to each other. There wouldn't be this awkward tension, an elephant in the hallway that only Junmyeon can’t see.

Chanyeol isn't telling the whole truth. It's not an outright lie because the surprise of seeing each other is written on Lincoln's face and in the way Chanyeol's hands tighten on Junmyeon's waist, but it's not the whole truth either.

He leaves it alone though. Chanyeol is an honest person most of the time. He tends to overshare, actually. There's a voicemail of Chanyeol squealing about their first kiss on Baekhyun's phone to prove it. Everyone is allowed to have some things they keep to themselves. They just might not be at the stage in their relationship where Chanyeol feels comfortable enough to talk to him about how he knows Lincoln, and Junmyeon will respect that.

"Well,” Junmyeon pulls his keys out of his pocket and works on unlocking his door, “you two can catch up if you want. I’m gonna go inside and warm up.” Chanyeol is scurrying after him as soon as the door opens.

Lincoln and Chanyeol, for all that they seem to know each other, don’t even say goodbye.

Junmyeon kicks his shoes off at the door and motions for Chanyeol to do the same. There's a comfortable silence while he moves into the kitchen and starts rummaging through the cabinets for instant hot chocolate mix. It's enough to know that Chanyeol is near, making himself at home in Junmyeon's space. Junmyeon is in so deep and he doesn't even care.

Except Chanyeol is shuffling nervously in the doorway when he turns around, two mugs in hand. "A-are you okay, Yeollie?" Chanyeol looks up from his feet and plasters on an awkward half of a smile. Junmyeon puts the mugs on the counter. "If you're not okay, you can tell me. It's kinda a big part of being your boyfriend, you know?"

Chanyeol shrugs, but his smile is a little less stiff; Junmyeon decides to count it as a win.

They end up on Junmyeon's bed, pressed together from shoulder to hip. Junmyeon shows off his odd ability to work his laptop with just his toes and Chanyeol giggles. "That's not hygienic," he leans forward to push Junmyeon's feet off the keyboard. "Do you know how many germs are on your feet - that will then get on your hands and make you sick? It's cold enough already, I don't want you to catch the flu or something."

"I'm not gonna catch the flu," Junmyeon tugs at Chanyeol's sleeve, "and I won't get cold if you're here." Chanyeol's ears flush pink and he leaves the laptop alone to fall back and wrap himself around Junmyeon. Fingers dig into his side and he shrieks with laughter. He tries to wiggle away but it's no use; Chanyeol tickles him until he’s out of breath, rambling about health and safety and not putting his dirty feet on things. It's just what Junmyeon wanted, for the most part.

The laptop ends up going unused. Chanyeol yawns into Junmyeon's ear and nuzzles his face into the pillow. He's so tired. Junmyeon feels a little bad that he didn't just tuck them both into bed when they got inside. He pushes the laptop to a far-off corner of the bed that he hopes Chanyeol's long legs won't reach in the middle of the night.

"Good thing we already turned off the lights, huh," Junmyeon asks the air and pets at Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol mumbles something. Warm hands worm their way under Junmyeon's shirt and settle on his tummy. "You're so touchy when you're tired."

"You like it." He's not wrong. Junmyeon loves having him close, loves how affectionate he is. He's not too fond of how Chanyeol drools a little as he's falling asleep, but it's worth it.

Silence settles over them, just the sound of their breaths and the apartment’s ancient heater doing its best to keep the room above freezing. Junmyeon ends up being almost too warm under the covers with Chanyeol wrapped around him and puffing out hot air against his neck.

He can't think of anyone else he's shared a bed with that's been even a fraction of this wonderful.

"Hey, babe?" Junmyeon grunts in response, half-asleep. He should've known Chanyeol would be one of those people who have to talk before they fall asleep. It's probably why he gets along so well with Baekhyun. "Do you ever think about how weird it is that people think John Wilkes Booth _actually_ killed Abraham Lincoln? Like, they're just so stupid that they think Abe ever died in the first place."

Junmyeon sighs and kisses his boyfriend's cheek. "Go to sleep," he whispers, "you talk nonsense when you're tired." Chanyeol smiles, eyes not even attempting to open as he mutters something about how much he likes kisses. Junmyeon decides he's going to have to have him spend the night more often. He really loves having him this close when he falls asleep.

* * *

Junmyeon slumps into the chair beside Chanyeol. “I’m dead,” he whines, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “finals week has claimed its first victim.” Chanyeol laughs into his hair, shoulder shaking under Junmyeon’s cheek. He pouts. His boyfriend is supposed to be sympathetic during his time of need, not laugh at him.

Then Chanyeol moves his backpack off the table to show two hot chocolates. Junmyeon looks up at Chanyeol in surprise and he smiles so brightly. “Like I’d make you buy your own drink after the finals schedule you just had.” Chanyeol slides the one with extra whipped cream over to him. And that counts as sympathy to Junmyeon. It also makes his stomach do light, fluttering flips but Junmyeon’s come to find that there are very few things about Chanyeol that _don’t_ fill his stomach with butterflies.

He slips fingers between Chanyeol's and leans into the warmth. Chanyeol's free hand comes up and cups his cheek, chasing away the December chill and making Junmyeon's eyelids feel heavy. "I'm gonna fall asleep on you if you're not careful."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Chanyeol tucks a few strands of hair behind Junmyeon's ear. It tickles but his ears are still stinging from the cold and the heat of Chanyeol's palm is lovely.

Minseok, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo trudge in a few minutes later, stomping snow off their shoes. “Finals week?” Junmyeon cracks an eye open to see Jongdae gesturing towards him. He nods and lets his eye slip closed again. “It’s okay, we found Kyungsoo asleep on my couch this morning fully clothed with his textbook as a pillow. And I don’t even remember him coming over last night.” Kyungsoo huffs, murmuring something about his own apartment being too far away and that Jongdae was the one who gave him a key in the first place.

Junmyeon laughs and tries to force himself to stay awake. It's hard, sleep deprivation and the warm weight of Chanyeol's arm around his shoulder making sleep seem so, so appealing. Junmyeon drinks half of his hot chocolate at once, hissing when it scalds his tongue. He feels a little more awake though.

“Has anyone heard from Kris or Baek lately,” Junmyeon asks after a few minutes of everyone looking up each time the bell on the door chimes. “He’s usually pretty good about being on time.”

Jongdae shrugs. “Baek said that Kris has a late final today so he’s gonna wait for him on campus. I think he actually has another final tomorrow too so they might go grab stuff for him to study before heading over." There's an understanding murmur around the table. They've all been through a finals week like Kris before. Chanyeol told him a story last night in bed about the time he ended up staring a single blank post-it note for two hours because his brain just need a little time off.

They lapse into silence. Kyungsoo actually falls asleep at the table, head pillowed on Minseok's coat and Jongdae's coat draped over his shoulders like a blanket. Junmyeon thinks that actually looks pretty nice. He lets his eyes close again and yawns quietly, drifting off to Chanyeol, Minseok, and Jongdae's hushed conversation about plans for winter break.

He wakes when Baekhyun and Kris walk in a few minutes later, the ringing bell on the cafe door shocking both him and Kyungsoo awake. "Sorry we're late, guys," Baekhyun steers Kris into one of the empty seats at their table by his shoulders. Kris’ butt hits the seat and he collapses forward, head only saved because Kyungsoo shoved Minseok’s coat halfway across the table when he startled awake.

"You alright, Kris?" Chanyeol reaches around Junmyeon to pat Kris' shoulder. Kris nods, but it's slow and all the joints in his arm pop when he raises his hand to give a thumbs up. Junmyeon winces at the noise. Bones aren't supposed to sound like that; Junmyeon might not follow a single word of Kyungsoo's rants about his anatomy classes, but he does know that bones aren't supposed to crack like that. "How about telling the truth?"

Kris forces his head up to look Chanyeol in the eye. "I will not be bested by a - a week of exams. I'm made of stronger stuff than that." Except he's a little too tired to raise his head up that high so he has to settle with looking at Junmyeon and gesturing for him to pass the glare on. Junmyeon does, even if he can't help his lips twitching into a smile when he turns and Chanyeol biting his lower lip to keep from laughing.

Baekhyun sits down a second later and passes Kris a coffee. "Large coffee, black, a shot of espresso. And I grabbed some creamer packets from the counter for you. Why are you glaring at Junmyeon? What'd he do?"

"You beautiful, wonderful creature. Light of my life. Angel of coffee." Kris slams the cup back like they're pregaming at Jongdae's apartment and not spending a comfortable evening in a public coffee shop. Not that Junmyeon can judge him. Everyone has their ways of getting through finals week and at least Kris gets to use his coping mechanisms. Chanyeol has been hiding all the ramen in both of their apartments so Junmyeon doesn't stress eat. He cooks actual meals for him instead because he cares about Junmyeon's 'health and wellbeing' but Junmyeon's body had been expecting sodium and plastic and the withdrawal has been doing scary things to his mood.

Just watching Kris chug his scalding hot coffee is reminding him of how badly he wants to get a step stool and dig out the packet of ramen he saw in the top of Chanyeol's closet this morning. He tries not to, but he can feel a tired sort of irritation crawling up from somewhere low in his stomach.

Junmyeon shuts his eyes again, shuts out Kris getting to indulge in his bad habit, and leans more heavily into Chanyeol's side. He already blew up at Chanyeol once this week because he was trying to be helpful and organized Junmyeon's pens and highlighters for him while he took a nap and separated them into warm and cool tones and not rainbow order. He's been trying really hard not to snap again; Junmyeon still feels sick to stomach with guilt over how upset Chanyeol was when Junmyeon locked himself in the bathroom and organized the pens back the right way.

"Gonna take a nap again?" Junmyeon nods and feels some of the irritation melt away as the hand resting on his shoulder comes up and scratches soothingly at the back of his head. "Try not to fall asleep, okay? We're in public and you snore when you're really tired."

"I do not," Junmyeon mumbles, "you're projecting." Chanyeol snorts but doesn't respond. Which is good because Junmyeon's first point of evidence about Chanyeol being the one who snores would be the fact that he snorts when he laughs and Junmyeon does not.

Chanyeol starts a conversation with Kris about how things with the family back in China are. Junmyeon's not sure how people named Park Chanyeol and Wu Kris are related, but they've both sworn that they're distant relatives, exact relation a little murky. Junmyeon told them they should ask their parents about it but they both just laughed a little nervously, brushing the topic off and switching to the newest Marvel movie.

He left it alone after that. Kris is not his boyfriend to worry about and Chanyeol is a very private person. Junmyeon tries not to let it bother him and just enjoys being one of few people Chanyeol lets close at all.

Junmyeon soon finds himself being shaken awake. He shrinks back when he opens his eyes to see the entire table staring at him. It's a little like an intervention, but Junmyeon's only addiction is shitty instant ramen and Chanyeol's hidden his stash. "Wha-" He coughs and clears his throat, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's going on? Did I snore?"

Chanyeol chuckles and Junmyeon wonders if mentioning how he drools in his sleep is fair play or not. "No," Kris says, "Well, yes, but I actually wanted to know if you would help me with my next final."

"Of course." Junmyeon is a little confused as to why Kris would need _his_ help though. Kris is the same major as Chanyeol and Junmyeon's not very knowledgeable about music.

"I took a class about World War I for my history requirement and I have my big presentation on its causes tomorrow but I worry that some of my information might not be correct because I still have trouble reading and understanding complex things in English. You are the history expert so I wanted to know if you would listen and tell me if things are correct." Junmyeon nods and Kris’ face lights up. "Thank you! Baekhyun is helping me with all the names so I hopefully won’t say something wrong or go too slow."

"Don't worry about that," Junmyeon laughs. "Take all the time you need. I'll tell you if I hear something wrong, okay? Just focus on getting comfortable with all the words."

For all that Kris was worried - or likely _because_ he was worried - his information is perfect. He even states his sources as he goes, something Chanyeol still has trouble with. Junmyeon gets to rest his eyes and listen while the rest of the table does the hard part of correcting pronunciations. Junmyeon doesn't really think the professor will care about mispronunciation as long as it's evident that Kris is trying.

"Alright," Junmyeon opens his eyes to Baekhyun leaning back in his chair and Kris smiling proudly. "Last sentence of the presentation. 'Gavrilo Princip assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand on June twenty-eight of nineteen fourteen as an agent of the Black Hand. The Archduke's death was the most immediate cause of World War I."

The entire table relaxes at once, even Kyungsoo picks his head up from where he'd started to fall asleep again to cheer. Junmyeon gives Kris a final sleepy thumbs up. Kris has a soothing voice, even when it's a little shaky with nerves and exhaustion, and that coupled with Chanyeol's warmth has dragged Junmyeon halfway into sleep.

He plans on waiting a few more minutes and then asking Chanyeol if he's ready to go. It doesn't matter whose apartment they stay at tonight; Junmyeon just wants curl up with his boyfriend and sleep until noon tomorrow.

But then Chanyeol is leaning forward and Junmyeon nearly falls backwards when the shoulder under his head moves. "Okay, I let things slide with Nero and Baekhyun's paper, but Ferdinand was _not_ assassinated by Princip or any of the Black Hand. Where did you even get this information?"

Junmyeon sighs and tries to swallow down a bubble of annoyance. "He told you where he got his _facts._ He cited his _sources_ , Chanyeol." It comes out harsher than he meant it to.

He knows he’ll feel bad about it later, after a nap when he’s a little more level-headed. They've talked about Chanyeol’s blatant disregard for sources before to no real conclusion and usually that's fine. Today, in the moment, is one of the times it is not fine in the slightest. He's tired and this is Kris’ grade on the line. Kris, who tends to listen to Chanyeol more than he listens to anyone else. Junmyeon doesn't think there's anything wrong with wanting Chanyeol to stop making baseless accusations when his historical bullshit can affect someone else.

Chanyeol, of course, doesn't share the same thoughts. It's evident in the tension in his jaw, the simmering anger in his eyes. Which is odd. Chanyeol doesn't get angry, not really. The angriest Junmyeon has ever seen was when an asshole at Starbucks ran into Junmyeon and made him spill scalding hot coffee all over himself. Their little arguments have never made him any angrier than low tier annoyance, the Nero incident included.

They're both tired, worn thin from finals. The cold weather doesn't do much more than make their tempers run hotter and that's never a good thing.

"Why do I need fucking sources when I know I'm right? Can you go a single day with correcting me?" That hurt. Junmyeon felt that in his chest, a pang of pain just over his heart. He wonders if he should bring up the time in the park, when Chanyeol spent a full hour telling him about Sun Tzu without citing a single source; Junmyeon never asked for sources then, never corrected him. That would be the best idea, if he's honest with himself. Chanyeol is hard to rile up and easy to calm.

If he changes the subject, reminds Chanyeol that he most certainly does not correct him all the time, then that'll be the end of it. He'll be quiet for a little while and apologize as soon as they get home. If Junmyeon lets himself get hurt and shows it, this won't go any further.

Junmyeon gets angry instead. He's tired of having these weird, baseless arguments and just tired in general. And getting angry in public is so much easier on his pride than leaning in and telling Chanyeol that he hurt his feelings. "Sources are important, Chanyeol. How is anyone supposed to believe you without them? You're disputing facts with absolute fucking nonsense," he pulls away from his boyfriend and leans back in his chair. He wants some distance between them. He's not sure if it's because he needs space from Chanyeol or if it's because Chanyeol needs space from him.

Chanyeol scoffs either way. He leans away as well, the both of them starting at each other from the far edges of their seats. "'Facts,'" Chanyeol rolls his eyes, "it's bullshit. Your facts are bullshit, your sources are bullshit." _You're bullshit_. Chanyeol doesn't say it but Junmyeon hears it anyway.

He knows that Chanyeol would never actually say that to him. He knows that. Chanyeol would _never_ say something like that to him. Chanyeol has never once insulted him in the past four months they've known each other.

Still, he can feel what's about to come in his gut even as he's opening his mouth.

"Sorry that proven facts are bullshit to you, Chanyeol, but that doesn't mean they're not proven fucking facts. And, oddly enough, you have to support the things you say with facts and sources if you want to seem even just a _little_ intelligent."

"Hey," Minseok says quietly, "let's just calm down, yeah?"

Jongdae nods. "Yeah, just agree to disagree and maybe go cool off."

"I'm sorry, this is my fault," Kris whispers, "I'm really, really sorry."

Junmyeon ignores them all. He's only focused on Chanyeol. He wants to hear what he has to say in response. The air between them is so thick with tension it's nearly suffocating, and not the good kind of thick that ends with Junmyeon pinned against a flat surface and socks flung halfway across the room because Chanyeol really can't stand them anywhere near him when he's trying to have sex. This tension makes Junmyeon's gut churn in nervousness.

Chanyeol's eyes narrow into slits, chin tilting up as he looks at Junmyeon down his nose. It makes Junmyeon feel small and insignificant in the worst kind of way. Chanyeol's never really looked at him with anything but fondness before.

Junmyeon watches Chanyeol, any sort of anger slowly draining out of him as he realizes they're arguing in public over Franz Ferdinand. It's not important, not at all. He feels stupid, very stupid. Now, the entire table is watching Chanyeol, waiting for him to respond. And Junmyeon feels like it's not going to end well for either of them.

Chanyeol stays quiet for what feels like hours. Then the corner of his mouth ticks up in a smirk and for a second, Junmyeon thinks they're just going to let the situation drop. He's okay with being the unreasonable one here. Junmyeon's feelings are very hurt but he'll be the bad guy for this. If it's still bothering him, he can tell Chanyeol about it when they've both calmed down.

Junmyeon really, really thinks the argument is going to end. "That's the thing, Junmyeon. Not all us need to _seem_ intelligent because we actually are. I know that might be hard for you to grasp."

And Junmyeon stomach drops to the floor, taking his heart with it. Chanyeol is one of the very few people that he opened up to about those lingering feelings of inadequacy, of not being smart enough. Junmyeon told him about how hard he used to have to work to do well in classes, how much of his confidence comes from his grades and the fact that his friends consider him as _the smart one_.

It's not anger that has him pushing his chair back and grabbing his backpack. There's a pit in his stomach and it makes his eyes water, makes him want to get, far, far away from Chanyeol. He ignores how Chanyeol's face falls, how he's already apologizing as Junmyeon grabs his things.

"I'm so, so sorry, babe. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it."

Junmyeon ignores it. He keeps blinking to push back the tears. It's just stalling the inevitable. He's going to cry soon, but he doesn't want it to be in front of all his friends in some public coffee shop where anyone could walk by and see. And he really, really does not want to cry in front of Chanyeol. So he ignores Chanyeol gently grabbing at his sleeve and walks out of the coffee shop, wiping at his face to catch any tears that escape.

* * *

He's already outside when he realizes that he left his coat behind. It's colder outside now, the sun's warmth all but gone over the horizon. Junmyeon shivers viciously but keeps walking. He wipes at his face again and again, trying not to be just some sad, crying kid on the street. He doesn't want comfort, not from a random stranger, not from anyone, really. He just wants to go home and drown out his insecurity in whatever junk food and alcohol he can find.

Chanyeol catches him before he makes it a block. "I'm sorry!” Chanyeol runs past him and stops in front of him a little ways ahead.

Junmyeon considers just turning around and walking in the other direction, but he knows that Chanyeol would just sprint past him again. The sidewalk is too slippery with ice though. Chanyeol will fall if he keeps running and Junmyeon's upset enough as is; the last thing he needs is his boyfriend cracking his skull open on the pavement.

He stares at the sidewalk and refuses to walk forward instead, keeping his head low. He'd been able to stall the impending breakdown by pushing himself forward, using his momentum to keep himself together. But now he's standing still and doing his best not to look at Chanyeol and there's nothing to hold the tears back.

They stand there like that, Chanyeol nervously wringing Junmyeon's coat in his hands and Junmyeon with his head bowed. It feels a little like the end.

And then, "Are you crying?" Chanyeol sounds like just the idea is tearing him apart on the inside. Junmyeon doesn't respond. Partly because he gets a little vindictive when he's upset, but mostly because he knows that Chanyeol will know he's crying because of the way his voice cracks.

Chanyeol steps closer and closer until he's close enough that Junmyeon wouldn't have to reach very far to touch him. "Junmyeon...can I hug you? You're shivering, and you left your coat at the coffee shop so I know you've gotta be cold."

"Or you can just give me my coat." Chanyeol makes a soft noise and then he's pulling Junmyeon in and wrapping his arms tight around him. He shuffles them to the side sidewalk and Junmyeon gives in to the urge to hide his face in Chanyeol's chest. His coat is better at absorbing tears than Junmyeon's sleeves.

"Please don't cry," Chanyeol begs. "Please, please don't cry." Junmyeon hiccups out something that sounds disturbingly close to a sob. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so _so_ sorry. Take how sorry you think I am and multiply it but a thousand billion and that's almost how sorry I actually am."

Junmyeon laughs through his tears, knocking his forehead against Chanyeol’s chest. His own chest still aches, but some of it fades away as Chanyeol spills increasingly ridiculous apologies. Chanyeol looks a little hopeful when Junmyeon finally raises his head to look him in the eye. Junmyeon leans into the kiss on his forehead. "That was too far," Junmyeon whispers, "I know I wasn't in the right either, but that was too far, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol nods, squeezing him closer. "I know. I know. I shouldn't have said that. I didn’t - you know I didn’t mean it, right? I really, really didn’t mean it.”

“Then why did you say it?"

"Because I was mad. You were being kinda mean and just...it just made me really, really mad. Not that that's an excuse or anything. It's just, you know, what happened."

Junmyeon sighs. "I know." Chanyeol's shirt sticks out from underneath the hem of his coat and Junmyeon twists his fingers in the fabric, returning the hug and keeping Chanyeol from leaving. He doesn't think Chanyeol is planning on leaving in the first place, but the added security is nice. "I'm sorry too," Junmyeon clenches the fabric a little tighter, "the argument started because I got nasty and-"

Chanyeol shakes his head so fast Junmyeon worries he's going to give himself a concussion. "Nope, nope. I'm taking the blame for this. Keep the apology - wait, apologize to yourself for not taking your coat with you."

"What," Junmyeon laughs, "It takes two to tango, babe. We wouldn't have even gotten into that argument in the first place if I had just let it go." Chanyeol keeps shaking his head, making little _nuh-uh_ noises of protest. He yelps when Junmyeon shoves his cold fingers under his shirt and presses them against stupidly warm skin. "Agree to disagree? We were both saying things we didn't mean and acting like assholes and I just don't wanna argue with you anymore."

"I threw private information back in your face, information you _trusted_ me enough to give. That was a breach of trust and kind of, I dunno, abusive? Maybe not _abusive_ but it was bad, it was really, really bad. Like awful boyfriend behavior - also bad boyfriend behavior, I'm still holding your coat and making you attempt to stay warm by leeching off my body heat. Here."

Junmyeon shrugs on his coat with Chanyeol's insistent assistance and lets himself be pulled into another hug. Chanyeol tends to get a little more affectionate when he's upset and Junmyeon isn't ashamed to admit that the affection feels good, reminds him that he _is_ cared for and that Chanyeol really didn't mean it. "Just let me apologize, okay? You don't have to accept it or forgive me but just let me say it?"

"How about we both apologize?"

"Because I don't want you to feel like you did anything wrong or that what I said was warranted or anything."

"Chanyeol, I _did_ do something wrong. And that's - well, it's not okay, but it happened. You didn't deserve for me to take that tone with you; that was _wrong_ of me. It _needs_ to be apologized for. But that doesn't mean it was okay for you to say what you did, it just means that I am also at fault. So, I am sorry for how I acted. I blew up at you and talked to you in a way I shouldn't have and I am sorry because it was wrong and it hurt your feelings."

Chanyeol doesn't say anything for a while. Junmyeon eventually tugs himself out of Chanyeol's arms and takes his hand instead, leading him down the street to the bus stop. He's already made the decision for both of them to go back to his apartment; he'll give Chanyeol the extra bus fare if he decides to go home instead. It'd be fair if he decides he wants some space. If Chanyeol hadn't chased after him, Junmyeon would've wanted a lot of space too. The hurt is still there, because sore spots don't stop hurting after they've been jabbed at even after an apology, but it's all been forgiven.

Junmyeon's not very good at staying angry, much, much less so when that anger is directed at Chanyeol.

They're back at the apartment when Chanyeol finally speaks again, tracing over Junmyeon's knuckles with his thumb. His head is bowed, eyes focused on their hands. His hands are shaking, trembling in Junmyeon's own, and the hunch of his shoulders makes Junmyeon's heart thump painfully in his chest. "I was there," he whispers. "When it happened. Not - not the thing with the Archduke, but with Nero. I was there."

"What?" Junmyeon attempts to tip Chanyeol's chin up but he forces his head back down. "What did you say? I'm not sure I heard right." What Junmyeon _thinks_ he heard was his boyfriend, a college senior, telling him that he's been alive since at least sixty-four AD.

"I'm not lying. I'm not, Junmyeon, I promise. Please believe me. I've been thinking about telling you for a while and I just - I'm not lying." Chanyeol finally looks up and his eyes are filled with tears, lower lip wobbling. Junmyeon reaches out to soothe him, cupping his cheeks and wiping away the tears the fall.

"You're not a liar, Chanyeol," Junmyeon gently guides him to the couch, "I know you wouldn't lie to me, don't worry. I don't understand what's going on though, you're not making any sense."

Chanyeol's voice turns frantic. His hands shake and he clutches at Junmyeon's arms with a strength he'd never shown before. "I was there. I was there when Nero set the fire and when Isis pushed Seth - kinda, that one's a little complicated. But I _saw_ it all happen. That's why I argue, because I know what I saw."

Junmyeon freezes. He attempts to pull himself backwards, out of Chanyeol’s grip. There’s no fear, not yet, but it doesn’t take a genius to realize that there’s something not quite right. It doesn’t take a genius to understand that he’d be safer where Chanyeol can’t grab him. "Chanyeol, I think... I think we need to take you somewhere to get help. You’re really not making any sense." Junmyeon's heart starts to race in his chest.

Chanyeol panics. Explodes.

"No," Chanyeol yells, "I'm making perfect sense! You just don’t understand! I'm - I'm not supposed to tell you what I am. I'm not supposed to tell _anyone_. I shouldn't have even talked about Nero in the first place but I did and now we're here and I love you and I don't want to lie to you." Chanyeol is up and off the couch, pacing across Junmyeon's living room. He viciously runs his fingers through his hair.

"I know why you think I'm crazy, because you think humans don't live that long. And you're right! You're so right, babe, human's _don't_ live that long. But that's the thing, I'm not human so I can live that long. Do you understand?"

When he looks at Chanyeol, there's something off about the air. It's like looking outside on a summer day, heat waves distorting his vision. When he reaches out to touch him, to calm him down and maybe ease him out of whatever headspace he's gone into, he has to snatch his hand back from the ungodly waves of _heat_ emanating from Chanyeol.

And then he wonders if maybe Chanyeol has been telling the truth all along.

"Please, don't break up with me." Chanyeol stops in his tracks and stares at Junmyeon with frenzied fear in his eyes. "I love you, like a lot. I trust you more than almost anyone on the planet because you just make me feel...safe."

"I'm not going to break up with you, Chanyeol. I'm really not, I promise, but I need you to come sit and just calm down for me."

But Chanyeol is backing farther away, taking deep, steadying breaths. Junmyeon is fine with that, so long as he calms down. The heat starts pulling back in towards Chanyeol. "I love you," he says, "that's why I was so quiet on the way here. I realized I love you and then I realized that I can't doom you to a relationships based on lies. You don't have to say it back, or anything, but I just wanted to tell you before I did this."

Chanyeol's arms burst into flame from his elbow to his fingertips. Junmyeon's body locks up as he takes a deep, deep breath, and then it all goes black.

* * *

“-abe? Junmyeon, baby, are you okay?" Junmyeon opens his eyes and squeezes them shut again against the light. "Hey, no," Chanyeol whines, "I saw your eyes open, don't close them again!" Junmyeon flails an arm around in a blind attempt to push Chanyeol away. He smacks him in the face on accident and smiles, giggling at Chanyeol's yelp of surprise.

He throws an arm over his face to block out the light and cracks his eyes open again. Chanyeol is right there, holding Junmyeon's hand to his face with a nervous, lovesick smile. "Did I fall asleep on the couch again?" Chanyeol shakes his head but doesn't say anything more. "Cat got your tongue, babe?" Chanyeol chuckles weakly, shoulders rising and falling with each laugh but never losing that nervous tension.

He watches as Chanyeol rubs his thumbs over Junmyeon's knuckles and he can't help but focus on the movement. Chanyeol's hand is so warm against his own. It makes him think of fire.

Junmyeon feels his jaw drop as his brain fills with the image of Chanyeol standing in front of him, arms covered in burning, dancing flames. "Y-you," he stutters, "fire! Ar-arm! Your arms - oh my _god_ , Chanyeol! You were on fire! You fucking spontaneously combusted in my living room!"

Chanyeol reaches out to calm him. He smooths his hands down Junmyeon's arms, pushes his hair behind his ears. It does much less to actually keep Junmyeon calm than Chanyeol thinks it does. Junmyeon would know, it’s his heart racing uncontrollably in his chest. But his boyfriend keeps making soft little shushing noises.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Chanyeol gnaws at his bottom lip and sniffles. "I wasn't thinking straight because I had just realized I loved you and I wanted you to know the truth _so badly._ I just thought you'd only believe me if I had real, physical proof to show you. Kind of like a primary source? Get it?"

Junmyeon laughs at the bad joke. The laughter is calming. It helps ground him in the moment and keep his thoughts from spiraling out of control. Junmyeon's laughter also eases some of the fear creeping into Chanyeol's eyes.

Junmyeon wonders if _he_ should be afraid. His boyfriend just set himself on fire - Chanyeol did indeed prove that he is not human. That kind of supernatural occurrence, that kind of utter strangeness, it should be scary. It should make Junmyeon want to get as far away from Chanyeol as possible because he's inhuman, a creature of unknown origin and power. But he's also Chanyeol, and while Junmyeon isn't quite sure if he loves Chanyeol yet, he trusts him and he cares for him so deeply that it almost aches to see him so scared.

 _Chanyeol_ is the one afraid, not Junmyeon. He's nervous and a bit confused, but not scared. "I'm not scared." Chanyeol raises an eyebrow like he doesn't believe him. Junmyeon doesn't blame him. "I'm really not, I promise. You have _so_ much shit to explain to me, but you haven't been, like, lying about liking me or being a good person or anything, right? Like you're the same Chanyeol, right?"

"Yeah, who I am with you has always been the real me. Just without the fire or shapeshifting."

"You can _shapeshift_?" There may be something wrong with Junmyeon, but all he can really think about is if Chanyeol will do it if he asks. "Into what?"

Chanyeol's eyes turn hopeful, a real smile starts to spread across his face. He sits himself on the little bit of free edge on the couch and takes Junmyeon's hands in his own. "A phoenix. But you're really not mad that I kept this from you? Or scared? I'd understand if you were. It's a lot to take in." It's sweet and familiar; it reminds Junmyeon that he knows Chanyeol, to the most important extent. He knows Chanyeol is funny and sweet and caring.

"I'm sure," Junmyeon pushes himself to sit up and kisses the tip of Chanyeol's nose. "I might really freak out later, when it all has time to sink in and stuff. But for right now it's kinda simmering down to a low level freak out."

Chanyeol laughs. There are a few moments where they both search for something to say, but then Chanyeol starts doing his best to fit himself in Junmyeon's lap. "I just wanna be held," he mumbles, "I've had a really long day. Fighting with you and then realizing I love you and _then_ telling you the truth about me. It was a lot."

Junmyeon considers arguing that being the one to see Chanyeol setting himself on fire was also a lot. But he leaves it and does his best to wrap his arms around Chanyeol.

"So" he asks afters a few minutes, “what exactly are you? You said you’re not human but didn’t actually say what you are.”

Chanyeol’s cheeks turn a light pink. "Oh, uh, it's kinda complicated but I'm technically a god. Not like a fully powered god or even named in any pantheons, but still considered a god under the tribunal."

"Wait, so every time I said 'oh my god' during sex and you started smiling, it was because - _Chanyeol!_ I was literally calling out to you in bed and you just let me?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol giggles, "because I'm your god. Think about it, you have a whole god just for you! Can I just say you're taking this so well. I mean, you take a lot of things well but-" Chanyeol shrieks as Junmyeon shoves him off his lap and onto the floor. "Why is that what makes you push me away?"

"No making dick jokes right now. I'm still trying to process everything and it's harder to concentrate and focus when I'm laughing at you." Junmyeon reaches down and jabs at Chanyeol's side, smiling when Chanyeol starts to giggle and squirm. "Not even gods are immune to tickling, huh? Not so big and tough now."

Chanyeol catches his hand and stares up at him. His face is entirely earnest, more serious than Junmyeon has ever seen him. "I'm not big and tough or all-powerful," he says, "I'm not. I'm just a form of - they have lots of names because lots of gods and goddesses have many names in China, but you might know them as Chìdì or Shénnóng - they created me to be a form of themselves that could fit in with the humans permanently, you know? So I'm really just an upgraded human, human two-point-oh."

"How are you just a form of them? Like a demigod or are you just a vessel or? Like I believe you - I’d be pretty fucking dumb not to believe you after you just set yourself on fire, but I just don't understand. I haven't gotten to the part of the my thesis that deals with Chinese mythology yet so I'm pretty fucking lost." Chanyeol mumbles something and hides his face in his hands, ears turning pink. "What? I didn't hear you?"

Chanyeol mumbles again. "What? Baby, you gotta speak up."

"They cut off one of their ears," Chanyeol yells and launches up to grab the blanket off the arm of the couch to cover his head. "I was created from an ear and that's why..."

"Why you've got your cute Yoda ears," Junmyeon finishes the sentence with a gasp. Then he starts tugging at the blanket. "Let me see them! I wanna see your godly ears! Chanyeol, don't be embarrassed, I love your ears!"

But Chanyeol is whining and holding the blanket tight, squirming on the floor like a cute, embarrassed worm. Junmyeon realizes that this should have been a very serious, solemn moment where Chanyeol sat and explained himself piece by piece, answering any and every question Junmyeon had. Then he wonders why it should have been like that. Chanyeol doesn't owe him any sort of detailed explanation. Junmyeon knows he's not dangerous and that he is the exact same person he appeared to be when they first met; that's the information Junmyeon deserves.

Junmyeon doesn't think he would have liked that sort of thing anyway. It's not who they are to be so solemn, to turn it into something big and serious.

Instead, Junmyeon rolls off the couch and wiggles underneath the blanket with Chanyeol. He cups Chanyeol's face and pulls him in for a kiss, gently tweaking the tips of his ears with the help of the distraction. "So you've really been alive for all that time," Junmyeon asks when he pulls away. Chanyeol nods.

"It's kinda why I don't have sources. When you know something because you've seen it with your own eyes, it's hard to remember what history actually says, you know?"

Junmyeon nods. He feels a little dumb for arguing with Chanyeol all those times. Of course, he had no way of knowing that Chanyeol is a walking primary source. "Everything you've said has been true? Like Nero and Sun Tzu and Franz Ferdinand and - and Abe Lincoln! He's still _alive?_ "

"Babe," Chanyeol laughs, "Abe Lincoln's next door. Why do you think it was so awkward the first time I came over?”

Junmyeon rises up on his elbows to look him in the eye in disbelief, but Chanyeol just nods. “Met him a few years after he got shot, said he had a friend that wasn’t quite ready to let him die. We cross paths from time-to-time and we just kinda have an agreement not to acknowledge each other?”

“Why?”

“I’m one of five people, six including you, who know about him. And you’re the only human alive that knows about me. Neither of us want anyone to find out and Lincoln has some people after him so it’s a safety thing.”

"Oh."

"Yeah. So don't tell him that you know. He'll probably tell you on his own once he figures out you know about me, but still." Junmyeon hums in agreement and that's that.

The silence comes easy then. There are a million things Junmyeon could ask, yes, but he doesn't know why he'd want to. It's been a long day. He can ask his questions later. And they're not that important, not really. Chanyeol's secrets are his to share and Junmyeon doesn't mind waiting to hear them; he understands the significance of Chanyeol telling him anything at all, and that's enough.

Being the one Chanyeol trusted with this secret, being able to lie with him here and now, it's enough.

They eventually get up off the floor. The hardwood is hard on their backs and apparently not even Chanyeol is immune to sore muscles. "Just the cold," he says as they slide under the covers on Junmyeon's bed. "The cold doesn't bother me at all. Fire god perks, I guess."

Junmyeon laughs through his nose and presses his chilly toes against Chanyeol's legs. There are perks to being the boyfriend of a fire god as well, even if Chanyeol tries to push him away and says that it's discrimination to be used for supernatural body heat.

"Never seemed to bother you before." Junmyeon wraps Chanyeol in a hug and leeches off the heat shamelessly. Chanyeol has been his personal heater since they started dating, finding out about the supernatural affinity for flame and heat just spurs him on. Chanyeol whines a little more but gives in, letting Junmyeon warm his fingers and toes against his skin.

Warm hands slide up Junmyeon's back under his shirt and rub between his shoulder blades. He can't help how it makes his eyelids heavy. It just feels too good, too soft, too comfortable. Junmyeon traces patterns on Chanyeol's arms with his fingers. They both watch in silence as the final lights of sunset darken into night.

"I know you're still processing it all." Junmyeon startles out of a half-sleep, blinking furiously to try and stay awake. Chanyeol is wide awake though and his eyes are almost unnervingly focused on Junmyeon face. "But thank you for not making me leave or anything. I would've understand if you had, but thank you for accepting it." _Accepting me._

There was really no other option for him than to accept Chanyeol. He was taught not to let go of the good people in his life; Chanyeol is one of the best. Junmyeon is too tired to find the words to explain it himself though. So he just nods and kisses Chanyeol on the cheek in the hopes he'll understand.

Chanyeol laughs quietly and pulls him closer. Even if he didn't understand completely, he understood enough.

* * *

Years pass. Junmyeon never regrets accepting Chanyeol, not when he accidentally burns dinner seven nights in a row trying to show Junmyeon that he can use his control over fire to cook, not when Junmyeon comes home to a phoenix molting feathers all over their apartment. There are many things Junmyeon regrets, but Chanyeol will never be one of them.

Junmyeon's thesis was lauded as the best in his year. No one understood how he can have such an intimate understanding of so many different ancient religions, the Chinese pantheon in particular, and when asked, he took a page out of his boyfriend's book. _"Sometimes, you just know."_ It felt good to share a private smile with Chanyeol as he finished defending his thesis and laugh at their own inside joke.

Chanyeol tells Junmyeon's friends, eventually. "You knew the whole time," Jongdae yells, leaping backwards over the couch to get away from where Chanyeol is shooting pillars of flame out of his hands.

"Not the whole time. Just since winter break senior year." It's more serious and awkward than when Junmyeon found out. Everyone asks their questions and Chanyeol fields them with grace. By the end, they all reach the same conclusion Junmyeon did years before; Chanyeol is still the same Chanyeol he was before they found out and the god thing doesn't actually mean anything.

Baekhyun takes it the best, bursting into laughter and nearly toppling into Kris' lap. Kris isn't even remotely bothered by the flames; Junmyeon isn't surprised, he's seen the damage Kris can do when he sheds his skin. But he's sworn to secrecy about that. It's Kris' decision to tell Baekhyun about his nature, not Junmyeon's.

"How is it that _Junmyeon_ ends up being the monster fucker? He was voted least likely to fuck a monster in the groupchat! Why haven't _I_ fucked a monster?"

The room goes quiet for a moment and Junmyeon and Chanyeol share a nervous look. Junmyeon quietly urges him to shift into a phoenix to change the subject, but then Kris is taking a deep breath and shifting on the couch. He looks Baekhyun in the eye and Junmyeon can see how his eyes flicker that disturbing reptilian yellow. "I mean, technically you have."

Junmyeon remembers the ensuing chaos only in flashes. Chanyeol tells him it's better that way.

Junmyeon wakes in the middle of the night before his twenty-fifth birthday to hear Chanyeol on the phone, whispering furiously into the receiver. "I've never asked you for anything before. _Not a single damn thing._ Do this for me, please. I know Kris has already talked to you." He pauses. "Yeah, well, you sent us to mingle with the humans, you had to know this would happen eventually. We couldn't resist if we tried, not really, they're just too perfect." Warm fingers run through Junmyeon's hair, gentle and delicate when they trace the slope of his nose.

"Yes, we're sure. I don't want anyone else. The others? You expect me to make him watch his loved ones grow old and die? I've done that enough for us both. Mhm. I understand. Yup. Thank you." He hangs up and lies back down, wrapping himself around Junmyeon and relaxing like the weight of a thousand worlds was just taken off his shoulders.

Junmyeon wonders if he should ask about it, but it's so late and Chanyeol seems exhausted. So he leaves it alone.

It takes five years for him to realize he hasn't aged since he turned twenty-five. None of them had, not him or Baekhyun or Jongdae or Kyungsoo or Minseok. Chanyeol is hugging him from the behind as he stares at himself in the mirror and realizes there's no sign of the past five years on his skin.

"You told me something once, when I asked you why you just accepted me, why Baekhyun accepted Kris," Chanyeol kisses the shell of his ear and squeezes him around the waist, "You said, 'You don't let good people go.' And, well, you're the best."

Junmyeon can't find it in himself to be mad. Chanyeol should've asked him beforehand, or at least told him what he was doing, but he'd be willing to bet Chanyeol wanted him to figure it out on his own as a kind of surprise. His husband isn't the best at thinking things all the way through. Besides, Junmyeon's never been that great at staying mad at him. So he lets himself lean back against Chanyeol's chest.

"So I'm just - just immortal now?" Chanyeol nods, hair just a little too long and flopping into his eyes. Junmyeon laughs and reaches up to fix it, sighing. There's an eternity of this in future. It doesn't sound that bad. Junmyeon smiles playfully and pinches at his husband's cheeks. "I'm gonna torture you for the rest of your life. You and your squishy cheeks and your Yoda ears." And Chanyeol just smiles like that's the best thing he's ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you like it, please leave a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Also feel free to come talk to me! I'm killmeDO on [Tumblr,](http://killmedo.tumblr.com/) [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/killmeDO?lang=en) and [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO)


End file.
